Opposites attract
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: A Beast Wars fic with a most unique pairing. yaio.


_I swear! It all started as a little joke for my Transformers Know Your Star Fic, but the idea soon grew into a story in my head that I had just to write. This is my first try at a romance fic, let alone a yaio, so please let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Opposites attract**

"Do you understand your mission?" Megatron said, his optics fixed on the ant,

"Indeed Royalty." Inferno said with a bow.

"Very well, be off with you then."

"Yes, my Queen."

"FOR THE LAST TIME! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"As you command my Queen!" Inferno called back, already half way down the corridor. Megatron sighed in frustration, Inferno was a pain in the aft, but he was a loyal solider,

"As you command Royalty. As you command Royalty. What a skidplate kisser"

…unlike others.

Megatron turned and look at Terrorsaur, the flyer's eyes never leaving the doorway Inferno left through. Megatron paid no attention, putting it down to another of Terrorsaur's schemes and returned his attention to his plans.

Waspinator tried to stifle a yawn; he was on night shift duty again. As he sat there, watching the monitor, Waspinator thought about the things he didn't have time to think about during the day when he saw it. It was just a small glimpse, but he knew that it was there. He checked the system to confirmed it.

Terrorsaur opened the door to the hallway outside his quarters and looked to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one in sight, Terrorsaur began to head down to the base's entrance.

Waspinator took a sip from his mug of Energon as he watched the Terrorsaur's energy signature left the base and began to follow the other energy signature and began to wonder if any one else knew about it. Waspinator knew for a fact that Inferno, Terrorsaur and Blackarachnia were the only others who were ever on Night watch, and Waspinator knew Blackarachina never paid attention to the monitor.

Waspinator knew he should report this to Megatron, but this wasn't the first time Waspinator had seen this. Waspinator had followed Terrorsaur one time and saw what the red and silver mech was doing, there was no reason for Megatron to know.

Reaching his destination, Terrorsaur landed gracefully as he scanned the area. Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves gentle around the Predacon flyer's waist.

"I've been waiting for you." The voice purred in Terrorsaur's ear. With a sly grin on his face, Terrorsaur turned round and looked into the grinning face of Inferno. As the Predacon ant drew him closer, Terrorsuar could feel his spark flutter, "It seemed like forever since our last meeting." Inferno said, his hand caressing Terrorsaur's face.

"It's only been two days." Terrorsaur said with a chuckle,

"Every moment I'm not with you seems like an eternity," Inferno replied, staring lovingly in to Terrorsaur's optics.

For weeks now the two Predacon had met in secret every night, away from the other Predacons' prying eyes. Terrorsaur couldn't care less what Scorponok, Blackarachina and Waspinator cared about their love, but Megatron on the other hand. Terrorsaur shuddered to think what Megatron would do if he found out about his most loyal troop and him.

Terrorsaur smiled as he slowly removed Inferno's hands, "There'll be time for that later." He said, waving a finger.

"Oh how you taunt me so my Queen" Inferno said, fringing hurt feeling,

"That is Megatron _title_." Terrorsaur said, jokingly,

"You are my true queen, my love." Inferno said, his manic smile growing even larger.

Terrorsaur nuzzled into the ant's chest when he suddenly got an idea, "Say Inferno, why don't you help me overthrow Megatron. With me as leader you can call me Queen when ever you want."

Inferno would have given anything for that to happen, no longer having to hide their feelings for each other from the other Predacons, but he knew that it couldn't be yet, "I cannot," he sighed, "I have sworn loyalty to the Royalty. I can't help you wrest control of the Colony."

"Aww, your no fun." Terrorsaur pouted slightly. Inferno, cupped Terrorsaur's chin in his hand and lifted his head till the two saw eye to eye, "Perhaps you will allow me the chance to change your opinion." The Predacon ant said and gave Terrorsaur a deep passionate kiss.

Later that night, Waspinator watched as Inferno and Terrorsaur's energy signatures reappeared on the scanners and began to head back to base.

_They really are a unique pair_, Waspinator thought, at first, he was shocked when he saw the two, on one of their little dates, but Terrorsaur was his best friend and so he decided not to tell anyone and grew to accept the two's budding relationship. Maybe someday Terrorsaur would gain the courage to tell Waspinator about him and Inferno, until then he'll continue pretending to not know.

_It was like that old earth saying. Opposites attract._


End file.
